cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan Woodward
Morgan Woodward (1925 - 2019) Film Deaths: *''Gunpoint'' (1966) [Drago Leon]: Shot dead by Audie Murphy on the top of the mesa. (Thanks to Brian) *''Firecreek'' (1968) [Willard]: Shot from his horse by James Stewart, his foot is caught in a stirrup as the horse bolts off screen but we see blood coming from Woodward's mouth.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''The Wild Country (1970)'' [Ab Cross]: Shot to death by Ron Howard, when he tries to kill Vera Miles. (Thanks to Harry) *''Battle Beyond the Stars (1980)'' [Cayman]: Killed in an explosion when his spaceship is blown up in a battle with John Saxon. (Thanks to Tal) Television Deaths: *''Wagon Train: The Alexander Portlass Story (1960)'' [Jupe]: Shot in the back and then in the chest by Peter Lorre as Morgan was about to kill Sherwood Price for stealing water. Sherwood was trying to fend Morgan off with an ancient Aztec war axe during the fight and Peter could not allow Morgan to kill him before he revealed where he had found it. *''Wagon Train: The Jed Polke Story ''(1961) [Walt Keene]: Fatally shot in the back with an arrow as Morgan was trying to kill John Lasell and Dennis Holmes. *''Wagon Train: The Kitty Allbright Story ''(1961) [Barney]: Dies of scarlet fever in a hospital wagon with Polly Bergen and Robert Horton at his bedside. *''Wagon Train: The Martin Onyx Story'' (1962) [Second Killer]: Shot to death by Jack Warden during the final gun fight between Morgan's outlaw gang and the townspeople. *''Bonanza: The Toy Soldier (1963)'' [McDermott]: Dies when Piute brave Michael Keep throws a spear into his chest after Morgan has referred to his dead sister as "a lousy indian". '' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''Rawhide: The Photographer (1964)'' [Kale Maddox]: Killed when the outlaw band has one big shoot-out after Eddie Albert had turned the against the other so he could photograph the event. *''The Big Valley: The Guilt of Matt Bentell (1965)'' [Aaron Condon]: Crushed and/or burned to death, along with his brother (Anthony Zerbe), when a burning tree falls on them after Anthony starts a fire in an attempt to kill John Anderson. *''Gunsmoke: The Whispering Tree (1966)'' [Earl Miller]: Having attacked John Saxon, he mounts up to ride away but is shot in the back by James Arness. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: Vengeance Part 1'' (1967) [Zack Johnson]: Kicked repeatedly in the back by the rearing horse of one of rancher John Ireland's men when found with a dead steer on the range. He dies some time later in the boarding house. (Thanks to Brian) *''Cimarron Strip: The Last Wolf (1967)'' [Bill Henderson]: Trying to mediate between Stuart Whitman's Marshal and the wolf hunters, he is stabbed in the stomach by Albert Salmi. (Thanks to Brian) *'Tarzan: King of the Dwsari (1968)' [Blaine]: Stabbed by an African tribesman's spear during a chase. *''Gunsmoke: Lobo'' (1968) [Luke Brazzo]: Woodward causes havoc in Dodge and James Arness pursues him out of town. He refuses to give himself up and Arness is forced to shoot him dead after he still tries to shoot back after being wounded. (Thanks to Brian) *''Bonanza: The Prisoners'' (1971) [Sheriff Clyde Morehouse]: Clubbed on the head with heavy metal handcuffs by his prisoner Michael Witney after he releases him from the tree to which he was tethered. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: The Sodbusters'' (1972) ''Underwood'': ''Shot in the chest through the window of the hotel during the shootout with Alex Cord ''. (Thanks to Brian) Gallery Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1925 Births Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:World War Two veteran Category:Korean War veteran Category:United States Air Force veteran Category:2019 Deaths Category:Dallas cast members Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke Category:Star Trek cast members